narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
Team-Zugehörigkeit auf den Charakter-Seiten Ich habe noch eine Bitte zu den normalen Steckbriefen. Wie wäre es mit einer Spalte, in der die Teamzugehörigkeit angegeben werden kann? Weil bisher sind die Teams immer irgendwo im Text untergebracht. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das realisiert werden kann, weil ja manche charaktere in endlos vielen Teams waren, aber ich finde es gehört zB ein Link im Steckbrief von Zabuza zu TEam Zabuza/ von ANruto zu Team 7, etc. Ninjason 16:04, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Super dass du das ansprichst! Das wollte ich in nächster Zeit auch realisieren, da ich das ja schon auf den Team-Seiten gemacht habe. Aber: Welcher Charakter ist denn in "endlos vielen Teams"??? Wenns in den Steckbrief kommt, heißt das, dass wir auch wieder alle Steckbriefe, auf die das zutrifft, wieder überarbeit müssen... Wie wärs, anstattdessen einen eigenen Abschnitt zu machen, hinter Techniken oder so? Hätte den Vorteil, dass man auch die schicke Filler-Box nehmen könnte für Filler-Teams (Sanbi-Versiegelungs-Team...)!? --Aeris 16:39, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gute Idee. Shino ist zb im Team 8, Team Bikouchouu, Beschützer Team 1 und im 8 Mann team. Ähnlich verhlt es sich mit Hinata. Sasuke ist auch in 3 Teams. Kakashi in Team 7, Team Kakashi, Beschützer team 1, team yondaime... Definitiv zu viele um sie in eine Steckbriefzeile zu quetschen ^^. Ninjason 16:45, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann schlag ich vor, dass wir es so wie auf der Team 7-Seite z.B. machen: ganz unten, als *-Aufzählung mit der Fillerbox . Achso, was ist denn jetzt mit den "Veränderung von Team X"-Seiten? Bei Team 8 hatte ich ja nen Vorschlag gemacht, aber es hat noch keiner von euch so richtig zugestimmt... --Aeris 16:50, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Kannst du den Headern noch die aktuellen Farben des All-Headers geben? Ninjason 11:52, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du eventuell auch eine Toggler-Vorlage machen? so wie du das bisher in die Artikel einfügst, blick ich da kaum durch und muss jedesmal erstaml von Neuem das System verstehen ^^. Ninjason 15:25, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du das Vorlage:Orte? Hier ein Test. Ninjason 16:09, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich hätte ma ne idee für die charakterboxen, ich würde das so machen, ne extra box für nuke nin, weiß net ob die idee schoma angesprochen wurde aber ich würde es gut findenScreamo-fan 15:48, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ja wir hatten es schon mal angesprochen. aber wir haben gesagt, dass wir den einen dorfbezogegen steckbrief machen und als rang dann nukenin angeben. Gruß -= trunX=- 07:19, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regeln Schau mal bitte hier hin und schreib bitte dort hin was du darüber Denkst. --Revan55 20:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Header-Farben Hey, schau bitte mal hier hin und stimm ab/sag deine Meinung! Vorlage_Diskussion:Header Es geht darum, die neuen Farben aus dem All-Header wieder durch die alten Farben der Einzelheader zu ersetzten! ..::Aeris::.. 11:03, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skin hilfe kannst du mir bei denn Skin hier helfen bitte melde dich bitte auf mein Disku zurück danke--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:51, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Namen der Jutsus hi, ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, da du die artikel zu den jutsus von shii darui gemacht hast, dass die namen bei 2 von jutsus falsch geschrieben sind, ich meine, dass sie in der englischen übersetzung falsch geschrieben worden sind, also kannst du ja nix dafür ^^ warum die es in der übersetzung andersrum geschrieben haben wieß ich nicht, vllt wollten die bei daruis jutsu nicht, dass es im namen 2 mal "sui" vorkommt oder KA. die namen, wie sie richtig geschrieben werden, schreibe ich jeweils in die diskussionen dieser jutsus. er waren daruis "suiton mizujinheki" und shiis "raigen rakochu". also, schau in der diskussionen dieser jutsus rein und berichtige bitte die namen dann. MFG Johnny182 09:57, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :mach das :D Gruß -= trunX=- 10:00, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :so, hab die richtige schreibweise jetzt in diskussionen der jeweiligen artikel reingeschrieben. kannst die namen jetzt berichtigen. die 2 betreffenden artikel sind: "suiton mizujinheki" und "raigen rakochu" Johnny182 10:24, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Löschen und Sperren Schaust du mal bitte "hier" vorbei, drückst auf löschen und drückst "hier" auf sperren? Danke Ninjason 10:51, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) kannst da mir hier gucken Testseite2/Ernie1992, weiß nicht wo mein syntax fehler ist und ab dem 3 toggler öffnen die sich nicht mehr kannst du mal nachgucken?Screamo-fan 16:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) danke dir Screamo-fan 10:32, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu Tobi = Madara Wie siehtn das aus, in Kapitel 440 sagt Minato ja, dass eindeutig Tobi damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat. Ist denn aus anderer Quelle EINDEUTIG belegt, dass Madara damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat? Also kann mir jemand eine, oder sogar mehrere, Zitate als Beweise geben? Wenn das so wäre, dann wärs ja schon geritzt, die Sache, dass Tobi = Madara ist. ..::Aeris::.. 13:45, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke nochmal für die Faktenzusammentragung. So ist ja eigentlich schon geritzt, dass Tobi Madara ist, aber glauben tu ichs natürlich auch erst, wenn er endlich mal seine Maske abnimmt. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass dann noch eine Finesse dahinterstecken wird, die vielleicht auch erklärt, warum Tobi Sasuke gesagt hat, der Angriff des Kyuubis wär eine Naturkatastrophe gewesen, und keine Absicht "Madaras" (seine Absicht(?)). Dass er wirklich ein und derselbe Mensch wie Madara ist bezweifel ich trotzdem, denn: Die kindische, verspielte Seite von Tobi, das würde Madara nie spielen. Klar, es wär die perfekte Tarnung, aber so würde der echte Madara es bestimmt nicht machen, da hat er bestimmt zu viel Stil und Ehre für. Ich vermute immer noch, dass es irgendwas psycho-mäßiges (Schizophrenie etc.) mit Obito ist. ..::Aeris::.. 21:32, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OVA 4 Danke fürs Hochladen, natürlich ist "er" mir aufgefallen ;) . Ich glaub, ein paar Millisekunden weiter hinten schaut "er" Naruto auch noch richtig an, weil er ihm ausweicht, auch lustig ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 21:32, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi das Bild das du für den Artikel des Monats genommen hast finde ich nicht so gut da fast alle Bijuu ja noch Spoiler sind. --Revan55 08:02, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ja aber des ist des beste was wir haben. besser gesagt das einzigste was dazu passt. oder welches sollen wir sonst nehmen :( außerdem soll des ja bloß ein vorgeschmack sein, was der titel beinhaltet. Gruß -= trunX=- 08:13, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe das Bild von Naruto mal ausgeschnitten das könnten wir nehmen. --Revan55 08:19, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Fähigkeiten Ich habe auf meiner Testseite ein bisschen was geschrieben zum Artikel Yamato dabei ist ein abschnitt der Fähigkeiten heißt ich habe so einen abschnitt auch schon bei Deidara ein gebaut und meine Frage ist ob wir das nicht auch bei den anderen Charakteren machen sollten? --Revan55 14:33, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :die fähigkeiten sind gut, nur man könnte die enventuell noch ausschmücken. yamato wie er den kyuubi unterdrückt, wie deidara den lehm isst/formt usw. Gruß -= trunX=- 11:27, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte lasst uns hier weiter diskutieren! ..::Aeris::.. 11:32, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Anmerkungen hallo zusammen, ich hätte aus china ein paar anmerkungen was vllt. schöner wäre ^^ und ich selber von hier nicht ändern kann (lames inet, bin ja froh dass ich es schon mal auf meine dis-seite geschafft hab ^^): *bei Sasuke fehlt die letzte handlung. (kage treffen) *Susanoo fehlt dass sauke es auch beherrscht (also sein halbes susanno) erledigt, ..::Aeris::.. 09:10, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Zeitstrahl: man könnte anfangen das ridukou sennin (ka wie ma den jetzt schreibt) ninjutsus in welt gebracht hat. dann das mit den 2 brüder usw. *Mangekyou Sharingan: es fehlt dass sasuke suasanoo kann. erledigt, ..::Aeris::.. 09:10, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *sharingan: ist madara gespoilert, dass er es kann. wir wissen ja vom tal des endes dass er ein uchiha war und er somi das sharingan können sollte ;-) erledigt, ..::Aeris::.. 09:10, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Sharingan: gibts dort einen Link zum Mangekyou Sharingan? dass dies eine verb. des normalen sharingan ist oder so? vllt. hab ich es übersehen erledigt, ..::Aeris::.. 09:10, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Juugo, Sasuke & Suigetsu vs Darui, Raikage & Shi: bitte in präsens schreiben. ich glaub des war's zum größten teil :) wünsch euch noch eine schöne woche! lg aus china.Gruß -= trunX=- 01:22, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ps.: ich will hier weg ^^ Ninjason Hi Trunx, ich wollt dich mal fragen, ob du in den Steckbriefen zwei zusätzliche Zeilen für *Name in Kanji *Name in Kana *Kanji sind die chinesischen Schriftzeichen, die in Japan verwendet werden und die meist in den Jutsus vorkommen (Beispiel: 風遁 - Fuuton) *Kana ist der Sammelbegriff für die Silbenschriften, die verwendet werden, um darzustellen WIE etwas ausgesprochen wird. (Beispiel: カカシ はたけ - Kakashi Hatake) Bei Namen sind es meist die Silbenschriften, die verwendet werden und Jutsus werden meist in Kanji angegeben. Trotzdem bin ich hier in der Wikia auch schon über das jeweils andere gestolpert. Vllt kannst du die beiden Zeilen auch für die Jutsuboxen benutzen? Ninjason 11:42, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und vllt in den steckbriefen eine Zeile für die Ninja-Registriernummer aus den Schriften. Ninjason 12:37, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und in den Steckbriefen eine Zeile für weitere NAmen (Spitznamen wie Sabaku no Gaara/Kopier Ninja/Schneckenprinzessin etc Ninjason 19:51, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und mir fällt grad auf, dass ich, wenn ich an die Vorlage:MediumText (Filler/Special/Spiel) ein |} an den Inhalt anhänge, nimmt die Box automatisch die Größe der Schrift an. ist das, weil der Code ein "|" hat und ich dann mit einem "|}" schließe? aber fehlt dann for dem ersten Strich nicht noch ein "{"? Ninjason 19:51, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #zu dem einbinden: ist kein problem, aber heisst des nicht katana (dein kana)??? *also in den steckbriefen: namen in kanji, katana/kana(???) und den spitznamen! #die animebox: das problem ist, wenn du |} schreibst! die vorlage ist ja nichts anderes wie eine tabelle und mit dene zeichen schließt du die tabelle. Das solltest du nicht machen, da das ende der vorlagentabelle somit übrig bleibt und damit eine andere tabellen schließen könnte! Gruß -= trunX=- 20:10, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- #die beiden silbenschriften des japanischen heißen "Hiragana" und "Katakana". der Sammelbegriff für beide ist "Kana". Daneben gibt es noch die Kanji-Zeichen und die Romanisierung der japanischen Sprache (rōmaji genannt) in lateinische Buchstaben. (Katana ist übrigens das japanische Langschwert) #alles klar dann lasse ich das lieber kannst du eine Funktion auswählen, mit der man entscheiden kann, ob die Box über die ganze seite geht oder sich automatisch skaliert? Es müsste aber so gehen, dass alle Seiten, die bisher die -Vorlage benutzen, nicht in die Grütze gehen. Ninjason 20:32, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #ich meinte auch ned katana ^^ sorry bin a bissl müde. #ja dürft scho gehen! angabe halt dann in pixel/prozent ansonsten automatisch auf 100% mach i dann alles morgen, wenn i es schaff...bin a bissl kaputt Gruß -= trunX=- 20:44, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Game Guide Bitte schau einmal hier: Diskussion:Game-Guide, ganz oben der allererste Eintrag! ..::Aeris::.. 10:57, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) TOC spoilersensitiv Hi, du, sach mal, ist es möglich, das automatische Inhaltsverzeichnis spoilersensitiv zu machen? ..::Aeris::.. 09:58, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Bitte um Antwort! ..::Aeris::.. 09:09, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry ^^ alles so voll hier! Nein das ist eine auto. generierte Funktion die alle Überschriften abfragt. Die gespoilerten überschriften sind ja nichts anderes als "unsichtbare" seiteninhalte, die halt der benutzer nicht sehen kann, das script aber schon und deswegen gehts ned !Gruß -= trunX=- 07:49, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Unmöglich also, okay... das ist schade, denn langsam werden unsere Artikel ja SO lang, dass man es eigentlich wieder ganz gut gebrauchen könnte... Ne andere Möglichkeit siehst du bestimmt auch nicht, ne? ..::Aeris::.. 08:49, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::sorry ich würde es eventuell umgestallten könnnen, aber das script ist fest im wiki verankert also nichts zu machen! ja ein anderes script würde es schon machen, aber es läuft ja schon ein script was die headers liest und die ladezeiten würden sich somit extrem verschlechtern! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:35, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, verstehe, das ist nichts, was man mal eben so macht. ..::Aeris::.. 09:41, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich habe hier was hin geschrieben schau es dir bitte mal an. --Revan55 19:08, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Problem das wechseln und das aufklappen geht jetzt gar nicht. --Revan55 12:22, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) auf welcher seite??? hast du Benutzer:TrunX/Ankündigung gelesen? Gruß -= trunX=- 12:24, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) bei Sakura ich habe die Seite überflogen. --Revan55 12:26, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : leer ma deinen Cache bei mir gings danach--Kasch 12:30, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) hast du deinen cache geleert, weil es bei mir funktioniert! edit: ja verdammt warst schneller ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 12:32, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :cache? --Revan55 12:35, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :strg+r, strg+F5 ... des steht a immer beim wiki oben: Hinweis - Leere nach dem Speichern den Browser-Cache, um die Änderungen sehen zu können: Mozilla/Firefox/Safari: Shift gedrückt halten und auf Aktualisieren klicken oder alternativ entweder Strg-F5 oder Strg-R (Befehlstaste-R bei Macintosh) drücken; Konqueror: Auf Aktualisieren klicken oder F5 drücken; Opera: Cache unter Extras → Einstellungen leeren; Internet Explorer: Strg-F5 drücken oder Strg gedrückt halten und dabei Aktualisieren anklicken. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:38, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) es hat geklabt, sollen die Kana wie in Japan üblich mit dem Nachnamen beginnen oder wie bei uns mit den Vornamen --Revan55 13:24, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :gut...keine ahnung ninjason wollte die änderung haben! ----- Moin könntest du die vorlage SBtier ändern und dort auch die Kana/ einfügen mfg, Kasch 05:13, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Anliegen Hi TrunX ich habe ein paar Anliegen als du hast vor ein paar Monaten den Artikel Madara Uchiha Markiert das du ihn bearbeiten möchtest machst du das noch? Und kann man das machen das in der Vorlage im entstehen auch das Datum angezeigt wird weil wir haben uns ja geeinigt das ein Benutzer einen Artikel nur eine Bestimmte Zeit reservieren kann das wäre dann nämlich hilfreich. Ich wollte dich noch daran erinnern das du ein neues Logo machen wolltest. Ich habe ein paar Steckbrief Vorlagen verändert könntest du nach schauen ob ich es richtig gemacht habe es waren die Vorlagen für Kumo, Taki uns Sonstiges. --Revan55 17:55, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Die Vorlage wurde geändert: ein automatisches datum geht ned :( deshalb muss man es selber als 3. Parameter mitangeben! #Madara: Ich will ja, aber i komm ned dazu :( also wenn du willst kannst du! #die steckbriefe sind in ordnung ;) #Logo: siehe punkt 2 -.- bin leider a bissl beschäftigt zu zeit, fußball, wiesn, kumpels... und meistens hab ich dann keine lust mich um 10 hinzusetzen und noch etwas zu machen! ich versuchs aber ok ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 07:33, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe Madara über arbeitet du kannst es die ja mal auf meiner Testseite an schauen und mir sagen wie du den Artikel jetzt findest. --Revan55 22:01, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) AOM sagmal warum ist jetzt der zeitstrahl artikel des monats geworden, hab zwei gründe, warum das nicht sein kann, erstens: rasengan hat 6 pro stimmen und keine kontra, zweitens: bei rasengan haben sich 6 verschiedene leute gemeldet und bei zeitstrahl nur 3 wobei einer davon die kontra stimme abgegeben hat, es kann doch dann unmöglich sein das dann der zeitstrahl ausgewählt wird, denke das ist eine benutzer entscheidung also demokratisches sind halt 6 zu 2 stimmen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. bitte um antwort 1000words :also aeris hat gesagt, dass es so stimmt und die is im gremium... wie ich den ablauf verstanden habe, gibt es als erstes vorschläge von allen benutzer für den AOM. Danach suchen sich sich diese 3 artikel aus (aber diesmal gab es 4 glaube ich: zeitstrahl, rasengan, handlung, sharingan), die zu wahl stehen. dann wird eines von denen artikel mit pro und kontra bewertet! und der mit meisten pro oder besten argumente wirds dann... (Narutopedia:Artikel des Monats#Aktuelle Wahl zum Aritkel des Monats: Oktober :bei rasengan schaut es so aus, als würden immer die gleichen argumente benutzt werden (gut geschrieben, layout, bilder, wichtige attacke) :bei zeitstrahl, naja schau dir die argumente an. die sind gut und aussagekräftig :außerdem würde ich nicht sagen, dass es auf die anzahl der verschiedenen user ankommt sondern auf die argumente. wenn ein user 10 wirklich gute argumente findet sagt ein anderer: "stimmt würde ich auch sagen" und dieser schreibt dann nichts mehr dazu (somit kommt es auch dazu dass ein artikel eventuell mehrere userstimmen bekommt) :ich werde vorschlagen, dass wir die letzte abstimmung vllt. mit einem Punktesystem machen! wir schlagen ja schon vorher artikel vor mit einem PRO und KONTRA und das soltle ja schon reichen! dann soll das gremium bestimmen welche artikel und dann die user abstimmen! (dies wäre dann wirklich demokratischer) Gruß -= trunX=- 11:51, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Jutsubox Ich weiß, es ist zu einem leidigen Thema gekommen, aber... http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage_Diskussion:JutsuFeu Was machen wir denn jetzt? Revan und ich haben schon unser Schlusswort geäußert. ..::Aeris::.. 12:44, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Welch der Jutsu Boxen die Hier zur Wahl stehen würdest du Persönlich nehmen? --Revan55 21:02, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- okay, werd ich machen. auch wenn ich zeit habe natürlich ^^ aber die seite kann ich noch nicht bearbeiten, ist bei mir immer noch "quelltext betrachten" :/ na ja... Johnny182 16:37, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Logo/Spoiler 1. Kann ich ein neues Logo machen (Wiki.png) 2. Kann ich die Vorlage:Spoiler Kopieren (ich schreibe als Quelle Narutopedia hin) --Shaman King 10:50, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Gut, ich hatte gedacht, ich greife dir ein bißchen unter die Arme, aber es ist wohl wirklich besser, wenn das nur einer macht, der den gesamten Überblick behält..... soll ich dann alle meine Änderungen rückgängig machen, oder...? ..::Aeris::.. 11:54, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :ne lass erstmal ich sehe ja was du geändert hast! sorry von meiner seite, ich meinte nicht dass du es nicht kannst oder so (auch wenn des wieder blöd klingt) aber mit der übersicht behalten wäre es echt besser. und ich hab scho meine vorstellungen wie ich es machen wollte ^^ die artikel wie ausrüstungen und waffen usw. is egal aber halt diese hauptthemen wie jutsu kategroei unterkategroie usw. da hatte ich mir scho gedanken drüber gemacht! sorry Gruß -= trunX=- 12:02, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Nein nein, keine Panik, ich versteh das schon richtig! Das mit den einzelnen Jutsu-Stufen muss schon alles ordentlich laufen, und wenn du da schon den Masterplan im Kopf hast... ;) ..::Aeris::.. 12:07, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::haha meisterplan =idee ;-) :::ähm mal was anderes: warum gibts es Kategorie:Tiere und Beschwörungen? Sollten Tiere nicht Tiere sein und Beschwörungegn sind Tiere, die man beschwört??? (<- ein deutsch hab ich heute... ;)) Gruß -= trunX=- 12:11, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Also du meinst, dass in "Tiere" nur die Tiere drin sein sollten, die man nicht beschwören kann, oder? Also nur welche wie Akamaru, der Oogamasennin, Bikouchuu, Denka und Hina und so weiter. Wenn du das meinst, könnt ich die Übeltäter, die sich bei den "Tiere" eingeschlichen haben, rausnehmen, und einzig und allein in "Beschwörungen" reinpacken. (ja, deutsche Sprache, schwere Sprache :) )..::Aeris::.. 12:18, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Naja meiner Meinung sollte es halt einen eigenen Artikel mit Tieren geben, indem auch beschwörungen drinen auftauchen, den beschwörungen sind ja tiere (Frösche, Vögel, Schlangen)! Dagegen müssen ja die Tiere keine beschwörungen sein somit raus damit! ps: deine änderungen passen schon. muss weiter arbeiten, die kollegen schauen scho so ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 12:25, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, ich glaub, ich versteh nicht ganz, was du meinst... So wie ich das sehe, sind aktuell in Tiere alle normalen Tiere UND alle Beschwörungs-Tiere drin. Und in Beschwörungen sind wirklich NUR die Tiere drin, die man beschwören kann. Also genau so, wie du es meinst/haben willst....... oder? ;) ..::Aeris::.. 12:31, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Logovorschlag thumb|left|175px|Logo? Wie wäre dieses Logo ? Ich habe ein neues Wiki erstellt das Animanga Wiki und wollte wissen ob du etwas über Naruto schreiben würdest ? Das Narutopedia würde natürlich auch dort stehen.Und beim Spoiler steht bei mir nicht "Spoiler anzeigen" oder "Spoiler verbergen" kannst du mir da helfen? Hier der Link--Shaman King 14:33, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naruto - Doton?! Im Kampf mit Neji hat sich Naruto doch nach diesem harten Schlagabtausch im Boden versteckt und Neji dann von unten angegriffen. Auf Sais Seite steht, dass er doton kann, und er hat sich auch nur im Boden versteckt, nachdem Orochimaru ihn angegriffen hat. Kann naruto Doton oder nicht?! Ich bin mir jetzt auch nicht mehr sicher, weil er hatte im Kampf gegen Neji ja keine Schaufel dabei...:)Ist es bestätigt, dass Sai Doton kann? Hoffe auf schnelle Antwort, Danke im Vorraus!--Eremiten modus naruto 17:05, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja, dacht mir schon was in der Richtung, weil Naruto ja sowieso nur ein Element kann. Außerdem hätte man das ja auch irgendwie schon mal gehört! Okay, is mir nur halt aufgefallen als ich Sais Artikel durchlaß. Trotzdem Danke!--Eremiten modus naruto 19:09, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Game-Guide-Bilder Ja, die können alle weg. Das waren alles japanische Cover, und ich hab neue, deutsche Cover hochgeladen! ..::Aeris::.. 21:07, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ebenfalls kleiner Spam: Ich habe gerade noch mal was neues dazu geschrieben, unter dem Nachkommen-Bild. Würd mich freuen, wenn du da einen Kommentar oder so hinterlässt und mir sagst, was du dazu denkst ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 11:30, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) du sennin modo ist aber kein jutsu ne.1000words Wahl AdM Du, bitte schau noch einmal auf die Diskussionsseite des AdM. ..::Aeris::.. 10:35, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Gute Besserung ...du Armer. Musst mir nach deiner Genesung mal erzählen, wie das passiert ist, bei einem Sport? ..::Aeris::.. 17:29, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :dauert a bissl mim schreiben ^^ also entweder beim fußball oder weil ich im rausch "ausversehen" ( wirklich ausversehen) irgendwo dagegen gehauen hab oder weil ich die ganze nacht im rausch darauf geschlafen hab, der fußboden ziemlich hart war....auf jeden fall gequetscht ^^ also meine linke hand hängt nur noch runter, nichts dick gar nichts nur halt dieses taube/pelzige gefühl! jemanden einen 5er geben, die hand am handgelenk heben oder etwas halten geht ned... naja wird hoffentlich bald besser werden :) aber danke dir! ich mach mich mal jetzt an die logos ran...hab ja jetzt zeit weil i krank geschrieben bin erstmal! lg Gruß -= trunX=- 17:45, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Episoden ja genau so wollt ich es machen. Wir sollten immer eine seite ersttellen Episode XXX die auf die Episode: Text verwaist! MEisten sucht man ja nach episoden nummern weil man den namen eh nicht weiss! außerdem kann man den titel dann beliebig umändern! ich muss das hier komplett abarbeiten: Spezial:Doppelte_Weiterleitungen: *die ersten 2 links löschen eine seite Episode XXX ertellen, redirect auf den Episoden titel *die staffelvorlagen sollten angepasst werden *die jeweiligen seiten: Episoden und Übersicht Gruß -= trunX=- 11:11, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja die Doppelten Weiterleitungen wollt ich mir eigentlich auch mal vornehmen, habe mich dann aber davon erschlagen gefühlt :) ! Dann würd ich mal vorschlagen, dass du dich primär um das Löschen der alten Links kümmerst, und ich rolle von Shippuuden Ende nach vorne Stück für Stück alles neu auf, mit der Episoden-Vorlage, der Staffel-Vorlage und den Links der Form "Episode XXX". ..::Aeris::.. 11:15, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, was soll ich immer bei "Erstaustrahlund Japan" hinschreiben? ..::Aeris::.. 11:18, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::wenn du es nicht weisst nichts ^^ :::ja zum löschen muss i immer noch überprüfn ob nichts weiteres mehr darauf verlinkt wird! naja am nachmittag mach ich die episoden bis 26 fertig! morgen gehts dann weiter mit dem rest. MUSS JETZT ESSEN *hunger* ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 11:20, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hatte das mit Aeris so ab gesprochen das in die Vorlagen der Name der Episode kommt damit die Zahl in den jeweiligen Artikel Schwarz und nicht an klick bar ist so sind auch die Anderen Vorlagen. --Revan55 23:27, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :des is doch vollkommen egal ob man sieht dass die weiterleitung daher kommt -.- für uns ist es damit überschaubarer. so muss man immer vor allem für die neuen episoden immer die links ändern wei man in deutschland die titel immer anders benennt! MAL WAS ANDERES: i bin mir sicher dass ich die episoden bis 52 alle geändert hab: die episodenbox! warum sind die wieder zurück? Gruß -= trunX=- 23:30, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Es stimmt zwar das wir die Namen dann immer wieder ändern müssen aber die richtigen Deutschen Namen gefahren wir ja nicht Woche für Woche sonder alle auf ein mal oder auf jeden Fall mehrere auf einmal und ich finde es besser wenn in der Vorlage die Zahl des Jeweiligen Artikels in den man ist Schwarz und nicht an klick bar ist damit man nicht immer wieder aus versehen auf die gleiche an klickt und zu den episodenboxen das weiss ich nicht. --Revan55 23:38, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich finde es auch schicker, wenn die Episode, auf der man gerade ist, in schwarz da steht, vor allem da man dann am schnellsten sieht, bei der wievielten man sich befindet im Verhältnis zu den anderen Episoden der Staffel. Wie bei einem Zeitstrahl, sozusagen. Dass man die Vorlage dann "immer" ändern muss, wenn die offiziellen deutschen Namen rauskommen... ja dann machen wir das halt! Also Revan und ich zumindest, du bräuchtest dich dann da nicht drum kümmern, würd ich jetzt mal so sagen. ..::Aeris::.. 09:31, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::wenn ich rechts in die box schau seh i auch welche episode i gerade bin! ja gut wie schaut es dann mit der Vorlage:Episode aus? wenn ich immer eine episode weiter will verlink ich auch auf die episoden nummer! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:06, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja klar seh ich die Nummer auch in der Box rechts, aber unten seh ich die aktuelle Nummer im Verhältnis zu allen anderen Episoden der Staffel. Na klar verlinkst du in der Vorlage:Episode die Episoden-Nummer, aber diese leitet dich doch dann ebenso sofort auf die "Episode: Aktivieren! Amaterasu"-Seite um! Von daher passt da doch alles! ..::Aeris::.. 12:13, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- folgendes: Episode 079 ist auf shippuuden folge gelinkt! sollte jedoch die alte narutofolge sein. ich würde sie in "Episode 079 (Shippuuden)" umbenennen. den episoden steckbreif musste ich so ummodeln dass wir ned so viel zu tun haben! einen weiteren steckbrief für die shippuuden mach ich noch! bitte meinung Gruß -= trunX=- 01:02, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, dann die Shippuuden-Folgen mit (Shippuuden) in Klammern dahinter, so machen wir's! Ne bessere Lösung fällt mir dazu auch nicht ein. Und wo ich dich grad "an der Strippe hab", Trunx: Denkst du daran, irgendwann deine Umfrage zu beenden? 3 Wochen reichen bestimmt, dann noch ein kleines Schlusswort, und die nächste kann losgehen. ..::Aeris::.. 08:53, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Mushi Fuuin du das jutsu ist nur ein jutsu was ich selbst für meinen chara erstellt habe, wenn du sagst ich soll sowas lassen wäre das ok ich nehms wieder raus oder du löscht es, hab deshalb auch keine verlinkung irgendwo hin gestellt zu dem jutsu guide meine ich damit. 1000words Toggler Hi. Ich glaube, wir haben damals den Artikel Anime vergessen, denn da lassen sich die Toggler nicht mehr öffnen. Kannst du das reparieren? Ich weiß leider nicht, wie das geht. Ninjason 10:54, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Stammbaum thumb|left Schau mal! Ich hab einen Stammbaum gebastelt in einer frühen Version, und wollte den gerne hier irgendwo hinpacken. Ist eigentlich schon längst Pflicht gewesen, aber nun gut. Jedenfalls, hättest du an dem noch etwas zu bemängeln, fällt dir noch was ein? Wenn ich dann eine "finale" Version hätte, würde ich noch kleine Bilder der Personen in die Kästchen packen. Aber das mach ich erst, wenn wir fertig dran rumgewerkelt haben. ..::Aeris::.. 19:30, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :ich werde auch einmal einen malen...aber ich würde ned immer vater mutter schreiben sondern z.b. Uchiha Clan... thumb|right ::aries wie findest du den? Gruß -= trunX=- 13:19, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hab dir meine Meinung auf die Diskussionsseite der Datei geschrieben! ..::Aeris::.. 09:26, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) So, neuer Stammbaum von mir da. Meinung? ..::Aeris::.. 18:11, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :schaut gut aus! Hab da noch anmerkungen vorschläge: *Wir wissen nicht ob Shisui der Neffe von Fugaku war...es heisst bloß dass er und itachi wie brüder waren! **Und warum steht dann bei Shisui, dass er Itachis und Sasukes Cousin ist? Und dass Fugaku sein Onkel ist? Dann muss Shisuis eines Elternteil Schwester oder Bruder von Fugaku oder Mikoto sein (Mikoto hatte ich vergessen). ..::Aeris::.. 09:59, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **ich lese es heutmal im manga nach und schau mir dir folgen im anime an...ich glaub ned das cousin drin stand! **deswegen würde ich eine gepunkte linie wie bei fugaku zu shisui machen *einzelne stammbäume würde ich auch wegmachen (uzumaki,sarutobi) und eigene stammbäume erstellen **Okay, das stimmt eigentlich, aber ich wollte sozusagen einen "Hokage-Stammbaum" machen, und da gehört einmal natürlich definitiv Sarutobi dazu, und, naja, dass Naruto da auch irgendwann zugehören wird, ist ja klar wie Klosbrühe. ..::Aeris::.. 09:59, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **hmm naruto hokage...wer weiss ^^?! ich wette mit dir dass naruto auch eine senju abstammung hat. man glaubt ja dass minato vom 2 hokage abstammt (kl. ähnlichkeiten wie haare). wenn dass so wäre kannst dann deine hokage kompletieren aber so würde ich einen extra stammbaum machen! **Meine Theorie ist auch, dass Naruto zum Senju-Clan gehört, da brauchen wir also nicht drum zu wetten! :) . Hab ich auch in meinem Blog so beschrieben. Ja gut, dann nehmen wir wirklich nur den direkten Sennin-Stammbaum. **deswegen könnten wir dann weitere Uchiha einbauen (onkel,tante, usw.) *sandaime würde ich den wirklichen namen schreiben **Ja, hatte ich nur übersehen. *wohin is nagato ^^ ? Gruß -= trunX=- 09:32, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Tja, meine Theorie ist ja wie gesagt, dass der Uchiha-Sohn vom Sennin das Sharingan bekommen hat, und der Senju-Sohn das Rin'negan. Folglich bekam der Uchiha-Clan das Sharingan und der Senju-Clan das Rin'negan, nur dass hier es noch keiner aktivieren konnte. Folglich müsste Nagato ein verstreuter Senju sein, und irgendwo an den Baum dran, wie Touka. Aber das ist ja nur eine Theorie. ..::Aeris::.. 09:59, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **der älteste sohn hat die dou-joutsus und starkes chakra bekommen... der jüngste die physischen/psychischen sachen... dann müsste theoretisch nagato vom ältesten abstammen??? ahja welche farbe ist des gelbgold in RGB? und schriftart wie größe brächte ich noch!Gruß -= trunX=- 10:47, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Wo steht genau "Dou-Jutsus"? Hieß es nicht einfach nur "Augen"? Das ist also kein Beweis... Leider hab ich die Quelldatei nur zu Hause und bin jetzt in der Uni, kann dir also weder die RGB-Werte noch die Schriftart und -größe sagen. Aber: ist doch egal, nimm doch einfach irgendwas, was ähnlich aussieht bzw. dir gefällt. Dann nehmen wir dann eben letztendlich deinen Baum. ..::Aeris::.. 10:58, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) wieder mal etwas neues. 13:36, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) testseite Ninjason Kannst du dir diese Seite mal anschauen? Ich habe da ein Problem mit den Togglern. und zwar wenn man auf die Charaktere klickt, und sich im "Theorie"-Bereich dann die zu toggelnde Theorie öffnet, rutscht sie weiter nach unten, je höher die Toggler-Zahl wird. (vergeleiche zb "Danzous Geheimnis" mit "Hidans Unsterblichkeit") kannst du da was zaubern? Ninjason 13:48, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich danke dir. Ninjason 10:34, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Warum hast du in meinem Inhaltsverzeichnis die Theorie, ob Pain Narutos Vater ist, durchgestrichen? Wolltest du mir damit etwas sagen? Ninjason 18:10, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dann noch eine Sache: kannst du eine Vorlage:Anker schreiben? Hier habe ich so etwas gesehen. Muss auch nicht sofort, sondern wann du magst. Danke schonmal im Voraus. Ninjason 20:39, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Es funktioniert perfekt, es bleiben sogar die Spoiler und Toggler geöffnet, wenn man durch die Seite springt. Danke dir. Ninjason 13:54, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :kein problem... ich bin halt einfach der beste *selbstlob stink* ;-) Gruß -= trunX=- 13:57, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC)